


panic attack

by TheTomBoy



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomBoy/pseuds/TheTomBoy
Summary: even princes can have panic attacks. it's just more shameful for them.(old work, but I found it cute)
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	panic attack

"...not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo and Sam a chance if we get Sauron's eye fixed upon us."

Legolas watched quietly, knowing that even if he spoke up right now no one would listen. Aragorn was all about that suicide plan when they were to draw Sauron's forces out Mordor to empty the land. Legolas admitted it was a good idea if he himself weren't so scared of dying. He knew though, that if they did this, Sauron could be destroyed. They put all of their trust in the hobbits, and somehow Legolas felt like they would make it. They would make it in time, and Aragorn could still be crowded and he and Arwen could still wed. He had accepted that a long time ago. Aragorn needed a queen, not an elven prince. It was common sense. Watching the conversation he began to feel the fear creep upon him. If he died now, would he ever see Aragorn again? Would he go to Valinor, and was it peaceful there? Surely he had heard the stories of the Undoing lands in all of its beauty, but what if it didn't exist? He wanted to believe in it as he hoped that's where his mother was, but all of those thoughts popped into his head. Was dying really peaceful, or was is agonizing? He could accept pain, physical and emotional, but was it tormenting to die or more like a relief? To escape the pain?

Without realizing it his breathing had deepened a little, but his eyes were focused on a crack in the floor. He did not notice how Merry and Pippin began to whisper to each other, wondering if they should do something. He did not notice the concerned look Eomer, who stood next to him, gave him. The only thing he could think of was that he was going to die, and he was scared. He closed his eyes as he finally realized how fast he was breathing, and tried to slow it down. Then the panic hit him when he realized he couldn't slow it down. His heartbeat was picking up, pounding so hard he could feel it in his fingertips. which he now tapping against each other restlessly.

"Legolas?" Gandalf asked, his eyebrows furrowed in a mix of suspicion and concern. "Legolas?" Looking up at Gandalf he gave a smile, which probably looked fake because both Gandalf and Aragorn turned to him, looks of confusion or concern in their eyes. "I am alright, please proceed." Legolas said, feeling a but guilty for interrupting to council. He knew it was important, and his stupid fear of dying would not ruin it.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Aragorn asked, worry in his eyes. Meeting his gaze Legolas simply nodded, and clutched his hands into fists when they began to shake. He had no idea what was going on, but he felt like he was gonna die. "I'm alright, forgive me for worrying you." His voice cracked, and he felt a stab of panic in his chest. Now all eyes were on him, and he felt suffocated. "Excuse me." He said politely and turned to leave, when Aragorn ran up to him. Looking him in the eye he whispered to no one else would hear, wanting to keep his friend's pride. "What's going on?" Aragorn's face close to his made Legolas feel even more suffocated. He tried to slow his breathing to no avail, and now he breathed loud enough for the whole, now quiet room to hear. He prepared to walk past Aragorn, but he moved in the way and gripped Legolas shoulders steady. By reflex Legolas flinched away, and a few gasps was heard from behind him. Realizing what he had done, he felt guilty. He tried to tell himself it was just Aragorn, but his mind was screaming at him to run and hide. Knowing he had no other choices but to stay he stepped up to Aragorn to whisper in his ear. "I don't know what is happening..but I feel like I am going to die." He gasped the words, and Aragorn nodded, concern in his grey eyes. Looking into Legolas wide eyes he knew he was being serious, and looked at Gandalf over his shoulder. "Gandalf, can Legolas and I talk alone for a moment?"

Nodding Gandalf waved everyone out and led them to their rooms. When the hall was empty and the door was closed Aragorn turned to Legolas again, who was now almost bent over. Hooking his hands under his shoulders Aragorn led his normally strong friend to the couch by the fireplace in the middle of the hall, and sat him down. Sitting beside him Aragorn watched how Legolas eyes were focused on the burnt wood in the old fireplace, trying so hard to remain in control.

"Legolas. It's anxiety." He spoke clearly, as trying to reach someone who was not with them. "It is the body's reaction to fear. It is not dangerous. Have you ever heard of it?"

Watching his friend nod Aragorn reached over to take his hand, and felt him tense up. "Aragorn..." Legolas started but fell quiet. Aragorn patiently waited for his friend to speak, and when Legolas turned to him he saw in his eyes clearly that he was scared, and it broke the ranger's heart in a million pieces. This broke Legolas pride, but he needed to say it, it was only Aragorn. His best friend. His brother. He could tell him. "I'm scared." He whimpered as he began to openly hyperventilate. Each breath burned in his throat, and he raised a hand to clutch at nothing around his neck. Watching his friend intensely Aragorn felt worthless. He had studied this as he became a healer, and remembered some things from all of the years in the forest. "Try to hold your breath." He said, and Legolas looked at him like he had lost his mind. "You need to slow your breathing, or you might faint. Try to hold your breath."

"I can't" He gasped and his free hand went to clutch at the fabric of his leggings, at the free fabric at his knee. "Try." Aragorn said a bit more sternly and looked at his friend calmly, hoping it would make him realize that it was not a dangerous situation. He saw that Legolas was beginning to lose control, and it scared him. Legolas was always the one in control, who never complained and made a fuss over things. Here he was now, openly panicking and hyperventilation. "I am going to be sick." He whispered, as if his voice just disappeared. He even forgot his courtasies. "I am gonna faint." Reaching out Aragorn grabbed his cheek, and turned him to face him. Legolas wide eyes pierced his soul, and he had to remind himself to stay calm. "Legolas...just try to hold your breath for ten seconds. I'll count with you."

So Legolas tried, only lasting three but Aragorn counted each and every second. His panic was now at it's point where his hands shook violently and he had pressed his eyes closed. It had now gotten to the point where Aragorn was actually scared that Legolas would pass out, so he did the only thing he could think off. Grabbing both of Legolas cheeks gently he kissed him, fully on the lips. He felt Legolas lips part as he gasped, stiffened up, and stopped breathing. Aragorn slowly counted to ten, and released Legolas lips slowly, and softly. Leaning back he saw how Legolas opened his eyes to look at him, eyes wide but still a bit frightened. His lips were still parted, until he caught himself and closed them. Blinking a few times he took a shuddering breath, feeling his hands relax against his thighs. When he succeeded to take a few full breaths he looked up at Aragorn again, and couldn't help but feel ashamed. The anxiety hit him again, but this time only as a weight on his chest. He looked down in shame, and felt Aragorn lift his chin to look at him in concern. "Forgive me." Legolas said softly, his voice cracking bit. He knew people would talk now. Call him weak, perhaps.

Aragorn's eyes went from concerned to sympathetic, and he shook his head. "It is alright. It could happen to anyone." Legolas still couldn't face him, so Aragorn tightened his grip on his chin a little. "Look at me please." Taking a deep breath and preparing himself for what he was gonna see, Legolas looked up to meet the gaze of his friend, and his lips parted again. Aragorn looked so sad. Genuinely sad. "Forgive me for kissing you. It was a reckless decision, and not fair to you."

"Aragorn, it is alright." Legolas said and gave him a small smile. "It helped me. You helped me. Hannon lle, Mellon." (Thank you my friend.) Aragorn smiled back, and Legolas felt a bit warm inside. Aragorn saw him blush a little, and he noticed how Legolas fiddled with the fabric on his clothes. "Do I make you nervous?" He asked and Legolas smiled, this time for real. Now was his chance to tell Aragorn, and it was about to slip through his fingers.

Elves never said I love you, they always valued actions more. He loved Aragorn, but telling him would feel wrong. So instead, now when they were alone, he leaned forward and kissed him again. Aragorn was still for a second in surprise, before he put his hands firmly on their former position on Legolas cheeks as they kissed sweetly. If he had known that Aragorn had those feelings before, he would have done that a long time ago. Breaking the kiss they didn't lean back, and they could feel each other's breaths on their skin. "Thank you Aragorn, thank you..."


End file.
